


Elle

by Julindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Memories, Nostalgia, Portraits
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: Elle avait toujours été là. Elle était encore là. Elle serait toujours là. Aujourd'hui était le jour de leur rencontre.





	Elle

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, retour à mes premières amours : le Hobbit ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur le fandom, mais ça fait du bien !
> 
> Ce texte est une réponse au défi du mois d'avril du Collectif Noname : "Rencontre fantastique". En réponse au défi, je dois également citer la première créature fantastique qui m'a marqué et pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais été très cliente de tout ce qui est vampire/loup-garous (ce que représente pour moi le genre fantastique actuel, à la différence de la fantasy, mais je ne partirai pas sur ce débat maintenant, j'en aurai pour tes heures !) Je pense donc que je choisirait les créatures de la mythologie grecque qui me fascinent depuis que je suis toute petite. Minotaure, Érinyes, Grées, Gorgones, Parques, Pégase, Charybde et Scylla... Mais je serai bien en peine d'en choisir une !
> 
> Disclaimer : Ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni les citations ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus et le blabla habituel...
> 
> Enjoy !

Elle avait toujours été là. Ou du moins, lui semblait-il. Semblait seulement. Juste semblait. Elle ne savait pas. Ne savait plus. N'avait jamais vraiment su en vérité. Parfois, le simple fait _d'être_ lui semblait… utopique.

Elle avait toujours été là, sans jamais les avoir vraiment connus, vraiment compris, vraiment rencontrés. Elle faisait partie des histoires, de _leur_ histoire, sans pourtant vraiment en être. Tout juste mentionné, un nom qui malgré elle inspirait un respect proche de la dévotion, un respect mêlé de peur. Un nom chuchoté lors des nuits les plus sombres, quand elle se laissait aller à son triste devoir et enlaçaient tendrement ses chers enfants. Parfois, quand les gens ne pouvaient se résoudre à dire son nom, paralysés qu'ils étaient à la simple idée de le penser, ils l'appelaient l'éternelle veuve. Portant toujours les lourds vêtements de deuils, ce surnom était surement, de tous, celui qui lui correspondait le mieux. Elle les voyait tous partir, un à un, jour après jour. Couples de jeunes mariés et vieillards au déclin de leur vie. Parents et enfants. _Ses_ parents et _ses_ enfants. Tous partaient un jour ou l'autre. Tous. Sauf elle. Figure de marbre glacée. Immobile et inaltérable, malgré les ravages du temps.

Elle avait toujours été là. Immuable. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été une enfant. Comme si elle était déjà née comme ça : seule, vieille et laide. Et qu'importe ce que les autres pouvaient en dire, ce qu'ils pensaient, c'était ainsi qu'elle se sentait. Un corps sans âme. Elle ne gardait pas en elle les souvenirs des jours heureux et insouciants, que ce soit à l'ombre du pic solitaire, dans la plaine, au bord du grand lac en contrebas ou sous les arbres plusieurs fois centenaires de la forêt de Mirkwood. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la chaleur étouffante de l'été, ni de la froideur vivifiante de l'hiver. Elle ne se souvenait pas du soleil sur ses joues rebondies, ou de la pluie lavant ses mains terreuses. Elle ne se souvenait pas des jeux enfantins, des courses poursuites le long des couloirs ou des vêtements tâchés de peintures colorées. Elle avait oublié l'innocence, une innocence qu'elle n'avait semble-t-il jamais possédée. Non, elle n'avait aucun de ces souvenirs. Juste des rêves, des espoirs et des regrets.

Elle avait toujours été là. La combattante, la fière guerrière sans peurs et sans reproches, à la poigne de fer et au regard d'acier. Vive, rapide, agile, dangereuse. Mortelle. Elle avait toujours été douée une épée à la main, n'en déplaise à tous ces hommes, nains comme elfes, trop machistes pour leur propre bien. Elle les avait bien eus ceux-là, les surprenant tous quand ils s'y attendaient le moins. Elle les avait battus, tous, les uns après les autres. Elle gagnait toujours de toute façon. Et à la fin n'était plus resté qu'elle. Juste elle, toujours elle. Toujours seule.

Elle avait toujours été là. Guérissant les plaies, soignant les écorchures, apaisant les blessures. Elle avait anesthésié la douleur des corps de la pire et la meilleure façon qui soit. Ne restait plus que celle de l'âme. Mais bien qu'elle sache parfaitement comment briser les cœurs, bien malgré elle, elle ignorait comment les réparer.

Elle avait toujours été là. Même à Erebor. Surtout à Erebor. Dans le sang, les cendres et les flammes. Avec eux, parmi eux, en eux. Elle avait marché au milieu des cadavres et des corps moribonds des nains agonisants. Elle avait trempé ses mains dans le sang, se noyant presque dans le fleuve rouge des vies perdues. La chair de poule avait parcouru son échine courbée quand le vent glacé de l'hiver l'avait frappée de plein fouet, bien loin de la fournaise ardente du souffle de Smaug.

Elle avait toujours été là, même dans les Montagnes Bleues, y régnant d'une main de fer sans réellement le vouloir. Tous étaient soumis à son pouvoir, tous. Tous, un jour où l'autre, s'inclinaient devant elle. Elle détestait ce pouvoir, cet affreux don qui était le sien. Crainte par tous, plutôt que réellement respectée, les gens s'écartaient de son chemin, et priaient pour ne jamais avoir à la croiser.

Elle avait toujours été là. Même lors de la naissance de ses si chers enfants, cette famille qu'elle se désespérait d'avoir. Elle avait veillé sur eux, les avait regardés grandir, les couvant de son regard avide. Retenant toujours la main glacée qui voulait effleurer leurs joues, réprimant le terrible instinct possessif qui faisait rage en son sein. Il n'était pas les siens, pas vraiment, pas totalement. Pas comme elle le voulait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, alors qu'importe qu'elle veuille ou nom. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux, eux, ses si chers enfants, eux qui jamais ne la regardaient vraiment. Invisible, comment toujours. Le nom tel une brise glaciale, seul vestige de sa présence. Ombre dans les ombres. Mais toujours là, toujours.

Elle avait toujours été là. Elle avait pleuré leurs larmes et la douleur amère, et avait orné de leurs sourires lumineux son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Figé. Elle dont la lumière de leurs rires brulait ses yeux vides et délavés, avait réchauffé son corps frileux et faible à leur lueur.

Elle avait toujours été là. Elle avait toujours gardé un œil sur eux, même une fois grands et adultes, même devenus prince et guerriers. Elle les surveillait, comme on guette discrètement du coin de l'œil un enfant qu'on n'ose laisser sans surveillance. Mais jamais son regard froid à elle ne s'était paré d'une quelconque désapprobation, ou du moindre reproche. Elle les aimait, elle les aimait tant ! Comme son fils, comme son frère et comme son père. Autant l'amie que l'amante. La limite était mince entre les deux, aussi mince que son amour était grand.

Elle avait toujours été là, à leurs côtés. Même quand ils ne voulaient pas d'elle. Cette quête pour un royaume perdu, leur royaume à tous, était vouée à l'échec, elle le pressentait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils partent, et eux ne voulaient pas qu'elle vienne. Isolée, oubliée, comme toujours. Elle ne s'en vexait plus à force. Mais gardée ainsi au loin, pendant de si longs mois, elle avait cru en mourir. Comme c'était ironique…

Elle avait toujours été là. Et sur le champ de bataille, que ses yeux clos ne pouvaient se résoudre à contempler, elle les avait vu tombé, un à un. Tous ses enfants, ses si chers enfants, morts pour quoi ? Morts pour rien. Un tel gâchis, un effroyable gâchis. Et elle ? Elle ne faisait rien, et attendait. Elle l'attendait lui. Car il n'y échapperait pas n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il tomberait, comme les autres, et son cœur d'ordinaire silencieux battait dans sa poitrine la marche funèbre.

Elle avait toujours été là. Elle était encore là. Elle serait toujours là. Aujourd'hui était le jour de leur rencontre. La première et la dernière. L'éternelle veuve n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'était approprié. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Des larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues d'os, la Mort serra fortement contre elle l'âme encore brulante de vie de Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

**Author's Note:**

> OS publié initialement sur Fanfiction.net le 07/04/18.


End file.
